Mr C
by scarlettstones
Summary: She's cynical. He's vain. She's just an employee. He's the big-shot CEO. She's short on cash for a drink. He just entered the bar. Let's see what happens. (Birthday one-shot for a certain crazy best friend of mine!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so this is a birthday one-shot for my friend who's turning a year older now. She's really crazy and fun to be with and I swear I can never find a better friend to bitch with when it comes to anyone we hate in our schools. I love her so much and she's gotta tell me that this is the best birthday present ever or else she may never get any tickets to Justin Bieber's concert. Ever.

Anyways, if you, fellow reader (or maybe even the birthday girl) are reading this, leave me a review or something. I don't know. Oh, and the inspiration for this one-shot is my current favorite song by Nina Nesbitt called, "Mr. C". Fitting, huh?

Scarlett

* * *

I _hated_ my job.

This was probably the worst day I'd ever had in my three years working here at Cullen Industries. Mike Newton made a move on me by whispering what he probably thought were really words that turned me on in my ear, Lauren Mallory "accidentally" poured coffee on my blouse because of my promotion two days ago and I really needed my salary to pay for my rent on my apartment because my moody asshole of a landlord needed to buy probably another bottle of vodka. Damned assholes.

I was walking to Crowley's, hoping to get drunk tonight. Tomorrow was Saturday, so I could get wasted however I liked. I would have enjoyed some company with me to talk trash about today's highlights, but I was fine with being alone. I loved being alone with my Mr. Darcy and Heathcliff. Of course, they only existed in books, but I didn't mind. You can stop reading books at whatever page you are at, but you can never stop a gloating person from talking about his "vineyard" in Italy even though it really is in his backyard at a house he lives in with his mother.

I entered the bar as the bell above me chimed, indicating that I just came in, as I scanned the place for Tyler Crowley, the owner of the place and usually, the bartender. When there was no sign of him, I groaned. It seemed that I couldn't get some shots on the house. I took my usual seat and rummaged through my pockets and bag for a spare change that I could use to buy a drink at least. When all I could find was a quarter, I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. What the hell did I do wrong to deserve such a torturous day like this? I prayed silently for at least someone to buy me a drink or something.

The bell above the entrance door jingled and my head snapped to that exact spot. A familiar man with a strange bronze tone to his hair and forest-green eyes caught my attention. He had sharp cheekbones that anyone could kill for, a straight nose of a Greek god and moist soft-looking lips. He wore a long-sleeved button-down shirt that told me that he just came out of the office, with his coat hanging at his arm and his charcoal grey tie loose around his collar. His matching grey pants and loafers completed the look, and what he wore looked like a fortune. I remembered seeing him before, I just didn't know when and where.

He looked around the area before stopping at my face. He frowned. He probably remembered seeing me somewhere too. He decided to take a seat beside me and placed his coat on the stool next to him. "An Aberfeldy 21, please." He said in a smooth velvety voice. The bartender that took Tyler's place for the night nodded and started fixing his drink.

"Hey, I really have not that much cash with me right now, so can you buy me a drink or something?" I asked, then added a flirty wink.

He broke into a crooked smile and took out an expensive leather wallet from his back pocket, a hundred-dollar bill appearing from it on standby. "Sure, beautiful. What would you like?"

Inwardly, I fist-pumped, screaming "yes" in my brain. "A champagne?" I requested, but it came out like a question.

The bartender placed a glass of single malt scotch in front of him and he quickly gave him my request. "Put it on my tab." He then said before the bartender could pour me a glass.

"So where have I seen you, beautiful?" The guy asked.

"How would I know?" I shrugged.

We were in an unsettling silence for a whole that I didn't really bother about since all I could really use was a drink. Inevitably, he introduced himself. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Edward Cullen... Edward Cullen? Where the hell did I hear that name before? "Bella Swan." I replied simply.

"Do you come here often?" He asked.

I shrugged again. "If there have been any dicks who've turned my day into a black hole, then yes. Uhm, how about you?" I tried. I really did try, but this really hot guy was really losing my interest fast.

"It's my first time here. I've heard about this place a couple of times, but never came here." He said. "So what's a beautiful lady like you here doing?"

Ah. Flirting. Not one of my fortes. "You haven't been listening to me, no?" I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly. My glass of champagne arrived and I took a sip of it.

"Have you ever been to France?" He asked out of the blue.

I shook my head. "Never. Why?"

He looked at me as if I grew two heads. "Never?" He repeated incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, not everyone has the money to go wherever they wanna go, okay?" I told him.

"Well, I've been there about seven times or something. I'm buying a house for my parents in the south of France. I went there to check it out and it was amazing. It had this old feeling and stained-glass windows along with big chandeliers. It's rumored to have been one of the kings of France's property, but after he died, none of his children wanted to claim it. I wonder why no one wanted to. I bought it at nine million Euros, but I swear, it's worth it. It also has some secret entrance inside, but I haven't seen it yet." He said.

"Wow, your parents must be really proud," I yawned. Oh, with all these information and the hundred-dollar bill he flaunted, he was probably thinking he was gonna get laid tonight. I laughed.

He looked at me. "What?"

I shook my head. "Oh no, nothing. _Please_, continue what you are saying." I challenged, but he didn't seem to hear the undertone of my sentence because he continued to boast about it. God, I think I needed another drink.

I called the bartender lazily as Edward continued rambling about the house in France. "Strawberry daiquiri." I muttered. The bartender went on to fix my drink and placed it in front of me. Whatever. I could order whatever I wanted since Mr. South of France here had a hundred-dollar bill.

Was Edward here really not noticing that this conversation was running dry or was he so absorbed in himself? _God_, what I wouldn't do for a switch to turn him off. I decided to look through my bag a little for some Xanax and my fingers felt my key card to enter my office building. The _Cullen_ Industries office building. The president and CEO of the company was Edward _Cullen_. Oh _shit_.

I was having a drink with my boss's boss and he was thinking he was gonna get laid by me, one of his employees. Talk about indecency around your coworkers. Well, he wasn't my coworker though. My boss's boss was a super-hot self-absorbed asshole. Yep, as if I needed anymore assholes in my life right now.

Surprisingly, he stopped talking. I held my hand out at him as I got off the stool. "Do you wanna dance?" I asked, a hint of exasperation in my voice. I was trying my hardest not to be so harsh against him.

"You wanna dance with me? With that old piece of junk?" He pointed incredulously at the jukebox at the corner.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Sorry, I only dance when there's a wide space." He shook his head.

I pulled him by the wrist and he yelped in shock. I pulled him to the jukebox and started flipping through the selection of songs. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. I finally found a song I recognized and played it.

I turned to look at him, but he wasn't going to dance. Edward kept shaking his head. "You know what, I'm going to get another drink." He said, walking off.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and fisted my hands. This was what I got for trying my best to be _nice_? Asshole didn't even know how to be sensitive towards others. I quickly caught up to him and turned him around on his heel.

"_You_, Edward Cullen, must be _blind_. I am _unnaturally_ kind to even try to be _nice_ to you and you are not being appreciative. Just because you are _rich_ doesn't mean you can win me like that, and that also doesn't mean you're getting laid tonight. You're so _vain_, I can't believe it. All you talk about is that goddamn house in France and whatever piece of shit you own. You are a _dick._ I'll give my letter of resignation to HR tomorrow. If the boss of the company I'm working at is an asshole, I don't think I'd even put up with him for a second. If you wanna cry about it because you can't accept that kind of answer, go ahead and cry to your mother. She'll dry those eyes for you, won't she? I never meant to hurt you. _Sorry_." I mockingly said, then picked up my bag. "By the way, you offered to pay for my drink. Don't ask me to give you back the money."

He didn't reply as he stood there in shock at my words.

* * *

My letter of resignation felt like it was burning through the envelope it was in. I held it as I slowly walked to the HR office. I wrote the letter last night before I went to bed and I really couldn't stop thinking about what I'd said to Edward. I had never thought of apologizing sincerely towards someone I had been so cynical to (which is about everyone I had seen), but this was my boss. I really couldn't afford to lose this job, but I had already made a huge mistake and now, it would take me weeks to find a new one, and in this business sector, it was hard.

I knocked twice on the door of the HR office before entering. Jessica Stanley, the head of HR, sat at her seat and looked up at me. "Bella, what can I do for you?"

"I... I'm resigning." I handed the envelope to her and she frowned.

"Hmm," she mused. "Mr. Cullen himself told me to get ready for your letter of resignation."

So he _did_ take my resignation seriously. Damn.

"Bella, he also said that you shouldn't give it to me, but him." Jessica continued. She handed the envelope back to me and I gulped.

"To... To _him_?" I stuttered.

She nodded. "His office is at the forty-sixth floor. I'm sure you can find your way there."

I nodded and entered the elevator, shaking a little. My nerves were getting to me that the ride from the HR office at the 38th floor to Edward's office at the 46th floor felt like it took a complete hour to get there. The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Edward's assistants looked at me curiously and I approached them.

"Is Mr. Cullen free now?" I asked.

The old lady whom I presumed was his first assistant nodded. "He is. May I please ask why?"

"I, uh..." How the hell was I supposed to explain to her that I dissed her boss and now he was probably sending me here to send me to the pits of hell? "I'm Bella Swan."

"Ah." She nodded again, now in understanding. "Yes. He's been expecting you. You may enter his office now."

"Thank you." I told her and knocked twice on the office door that had his name plaque in black. I heard him say "come in" and I shakily turned the doorknob.

He stood at the ceiling-to-floor windows that showed a view of the next-door office buildings. His head snapped up and his facial expression was unreadable when he saw me. I gulped to moisten my dry throat and walked over to him. "Sir?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You were such a snark last night and now you're shy?"

I didn't know how to respond to that, but I readily handed him my letter of resignation.

He took it out of the envelope and read through it for a minute. Then, he laughed again. He walked over to his desk and placed my letter into the shredder. I watched as the whole piece of paper turned into useless strips of paper in disbelief.

"Wh... Why–how–wha–I don't understand–" I couldn't complete my sentences and as I tried to make something logical come out of my mouth, he watched me, amused.

"You are the first person who has ever rejected me, Bella. To even hear that whole speech come out of your mouth last night was stunning. No one dares to tell me off about my behavior and I guess I got comfortable with being vain, blind, a dick and an asshole, as you called me out on it last night." He started, and I flinched as he said the words I used to describe him. "I felt insulted at first and I was ready to chase after you and pick a fight, but after everything sunk in, I went home and reflected on myself. Apparently, all the things you said were right.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you when you were trying to be nice to me. I am not always a dick, but if you stick around a little longer, I won't be one. I swear. You have made quite an impression on me, and believe me, it's a really good impression. We may have known each other for only... since last night, but you are the most beautiful and feistiest lady I have ever met." He said, walking closer to me. I felt my heart thump in my ears and I wanted to walk farther from him, but my feet stood rooted to the ground. His hand reached out and his finger pushed a stray hair behind my ear. That little touch made my skin feel ticklish.

"If you just _stay_ here, I think that I can make it all up to you and I will pay for all the drinks you want to drink for the rest of my life." His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my face. It smelt like peppermint and almonds. "_Please_." He whispered.

"I... I'll...," I was lost for words and the intensity between us was on fire. I accidentally glanced up at him and his eyes caught mine— chocolate brown eyes with forest green ones. His orbs were like never-ending whirlpools that drew me to them.

"I'll stay." I finally said.

"Thank god," he muttered, his hands on both sides of my face as his lips met mine for the first time.


	2. Epilogue

Sooooo I decided on an epilogue suddenly.

Enjoy.

Scarlett

* * *

That first kiss happened just three years ago and we both never forgot that day. Now I was 27 years old and married to the man of my dreams, not forgetting to mention our two-year-old daughter, Carlie. She had silky chestnut brown hair like mine and Edward's forest-green eyes. She was beautiful and the main object of our affection that we gave her the best of everything we could offer her.

Edward & I got married a few months after we dated and for our honeymoon, we really went to his parents' holiday chateau in the South of France. We stayed there for a few weeks, relaxing under the warm summer sun and tasting wines from nearby vineyards. Sometimes, we'd taste too much strong wines that we'd forget to take some aspirin before going to sleep. When we came back to Seattle, nothing quite changed. We'd have a few drinks at Crowley's every Friday with friends and he certainly kept to his promise about paying for every drink I wanted.

A few months later, I found out that I was pregnant for almost seven weeks. It was unexpected since we never thought of trying, but we were enthusiastic enough about the baby. Edward was so eager about the news that he immediately booked an appointment with a gynecologist the next week. He held my hand in the doctor's room as we both watched the monitor. The gynecologist had spread some gel onto my stomach and was using the wand on it. The moving images on the monitor made my heart race and I clutched onto Edward's hand tightly. There was our little seed of life, the one we breathed life into.

The doctor printed out photographs of the little baby growing in my belly and we both kept our photographs our wallets. Mine still remains inside, remembering the unexpected miracle we had made.

"Daddy help," Carlie said as she slipped on her pink ballet shoes by herself, leaving the pink ribbons untied on the floor.

Edward bent down on one knee, lacing up the ribbons up her calves. He did a perfect bow that a Boy Scout couldn't beat.

Carlie grinned, her perfect baby teeth showing. "Pretty."

He smiled a crooked smile at that word and kissed her forehead. "Not as pretty as you are."

Carlie shook her head in reply, but didn't bring it up further. She stood up and twirled in her pink tutu to show us her moves. "Mommy!" She exclaimed and I looked at her. "Here." She pointed to the spot next to me and I complied.

"Ballet teacher?" She asked.

"Soon, baby. She's coming soon." I assured her. I heard the door open and our heads snapped. "She's here."

Carlie's new ballet teacher was a young blonde probably my age with a statuesque figure. She wore a light pink top with grey leggings appropriate for dancing. She had her ballet shoes on already. She approached Edward & I and shook our hands.

"I'm Rosalie and I'll be teaching Carlie." She introduced. "Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, your daughter is in good hands. Do you plan on staying here and watching or leaving us alone for the lesson?"

"We'll watch her." I replied.

Rosalie smiled. "Okay. I've got to introduce myself to Carlie first then we'll start the lesson." She immediately bent down to Carlie's level and held her hand out. "I'm Miss Rosalie."

"Miss Rosie?" Carlie frowned as she tried to say her name right. She placed her small baby hand in Rosalie's and shook it softly.

Rosalie didn't mind her name being wrongly pronounced as her smile didn't waver. "Let's start on stretches, shall we?" She then looked at us. "There are seats provided for the parents. You may take a seat."

We sat down at a bench and I placed my bag down. Edward wrapped an arm around me as we observed Carlie's dance class.

"I think we went a little overboard on getting a world-class professional ballet dancer to teach our two-year-old." I mused. "We even rented out a studio just for her use too."

Edward chuckled. "Probably."

I leaned my head against his shoulder as we watched Carlie do her stretches on the polished wooden floor. I took his hand in mine and he rubbed circles at the back of my thumb lovingly. I relished in the feeling of it, smiling contently with my eyes closed.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I placed his hand on my flat stomach, hoping that he would get the message. It took him four seconds to realize what I was trying to tell him.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" He whispered.

I opened my eyes to look up at him. "Yes."

He broke into one of the brightest crooked smiles he had ever given me and grabbed me into a hug. I hid my head in the nook of his neck and smiled.

"There's finally a use for the empty room on the second floor." He chuckled.

"Yeah, there is." I pushed my hair behind my ear. "How about we leave for lunch later and tell Carlie?"

"Sounds perfect." Edward replied.

After Carlie was done with her class, we stood up from our seats. Edward removed her ballet shoes for her and I packed it up in her small pink bag. She wore her glittery black flats and we said our goodbyes to Rosalie before we got out of the ballet studio.

Edward insisted that he carried Carlie's bag even though it was small and pink and decorated with ruffles. I laughed at that— he loved our daughter as much as I did to carry anything girly for her. We were either side of her, holding her hand as we walked to the café down the streets of Chicago. When we arrived, we ordered for ourselves coffee while Carlie wanted orange juice.

"Carlie darling, how do you feel a little brother or sister?" I asked her as she ate her sugar roll.

Her ears perked up when she heard my question. "Brother?"

Edward gave a smile of humor when he saw her reaction. "Looks like she wants a little brother."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Carlie, do you want a sibling?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Baby?" I saw her eyes glance at my stomach and back to my face.

I grinned. "You're getting a sibling, sweetheart."

She reached up to the table to place down her sugar roll and her toes struggled to touch the floor for a few seconds. When she landed, she hugged me with her left ear against my tummy.

I combed out the tangles of her chestnut hair with my fingers as she listened to my stomach. "You can't hear anything yet, Carlie. You'll have to wait a few months."

She looked up at me with her green eyes and smiled. "Baby."

* * *

"Bella, you've got to be more careful," Edward told me softly. "You're still recovering."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, just help me out here. Carlie, come on baby."

Carlie mumbled sleepily, so I couldn't catch her words. Edward unbuckled Carlie's seatbelt and lifted her up from the child seat in the car, carrying a tired Carlie in his arms. We were finally home with our latest addition to our family.

Camden slept soundly in my arms and I rested my arms on my baby bump that was soon going to disappear. I was in my silk white maternity dress and some kitten heels that matched. Pearls decorated my neck and with the baby boy I was carrying, I felt like everything was complete.

The little sprout of bronze hair on his head was adorable and it was hard to see who he looked like for now— me or Edward. He had my brown eyes though, so I guess the genes were balanced equally just like how it was with Carlie since she had my hair and Edward's eyes.

Edward opened the door to our house and immediately walked up the stairs to Carlie's bedroom for her bedtime. I walked up too and entered the newly furnished bedroom for Camden which was baby blue adorned with child-friendly furniture. I placed him into the white crib at the side of the room and turned on the nightlight for him.

Once I was done with the children, I changed into my nightdress and slipped under the duvet of the bed. I was joined in bed with Edward a few minutes later who gave me a tired smile.

"How was Carlie?" I asked.

He got into bed and yawned. "She was sleeping. No problems at all. How was Camden?"

"Camden was the same." I replied. "He's gorgeous when he sleeps."

He kissed my forehead softly. "All thanks to the genes of his mother."

I giggled. "Edward, shut up."

He chuckled and pulled me in closer so that I was lying on his bare, sculpted chest. I traced the planes of his abs, admiring how beautiful he was. He played with my hair in the meanwhile.

"I still remember what you wanted to drink at the bar that first day." He murmured.

"Champagne." I responded quietly.

"It was the very first time I entered the bar, and I was lucky enough to have met you." He continued. "I thought that boasting and acting arrogant would make you fall to my feet, but in the end it was you who made me fall to yours."

I smiled. "It was a terrible day at work."

"But you're always cynical— at least, not to our family."

"You guys know me well while others don't." I replied, then placed my chin on his chest, looking at him. "You were vain, blind, a dick and an asshole."

He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He yawned once again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For carrying our children nine months each." He said.

"It was a teamwork— I couldn't have make it through without you." I told him. "Anyways, you're welcome."

"Come on," Edward started. "It's been a long day. We should sleep now."

I reached up to kiss his lips for a second and then I pulled back, my head on his chest again. I closed my eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat, falling asleep in the process.

For some, falling in love was a first-sight kind of thing. For us, it wasn't. We had an unusual start to our relationship, and that was what made it so special. I was happy beyond words just by being with him and now that we had children together, I think that brought us closer as a couple. Camden & Carlie were now a huge part of our worlds and my heart felt like it expanded, making space for our children so that I could love and cherish them my whole life. Edward was a vital part of my heart because without him, I wouldn't have had anything to love and our children would have never existed, preventing me from experiencing such joy. Edward was my world and I loved him more than words could ever express what I could say.

And together, we stayed in our happy little worlds forever.


End file.
